pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Angel778
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Angel778 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- American che (Talk) 16:43, December 27, 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Your message to Daisy Don't worry, Daisy will not do anything beyond perhaps a warning, there is a global wikia policy called "Don't bite the newcomer." It basically says how newcomers do what they do in good faith and if it is wrong, they shouldn't be reprimanded for it. Scubadave (talk) 16:50, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello! :) Helloz! And welcome to the wiki. Tankz for trying to improve Penny's article, but that wasn't acceptable. I intend to keep Penny and Perry as only friends, and not have them become love interests. Please do not edit any article that does not belong to you, please, as some of us become easily angered when others do this. I understand that you are new, but understand that you cannot do this, even though it seems to be helpful. Only edit others' articles for spell checks and formatting. Thank you for the compliments though. Also, I do not intend Penny to appear in other stories, only in "The Attack of the Counterparts", which is under construction. I will, as you suggested, give more detail to Penny, but only when the story she appears in is completed. I forgive for editing my character without permission, but please don't do that again. I look forward with working with you, and hope we can still be friends. :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 22:16, December 27, 2010 (UTC) And I saw the picture of Penny you uploaded, it's very nice :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 21:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC)